Le grizzli et l'abeille
by GoshRider
Summary: La rencontre alternative entre Rosalie, humaine, et Emmet, qui appartient au clan Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

- Rose, es-tu vraiment certaine de vouloir aller habiter chez cette folle qu'est ta grand-mère ?

Ma mère m'avait posé près de 50 fois cette question jusqu'au dernier moment, alors que je montais dans l'avion reliant Los Angeles à Forks. Je savais qu'elle s'attendait à me voir changer d'avis. Mais ma décision était prise. Si partir faire mon année de terminale dans l'Etat de Washington, dans un minuscule lycée d'une bourgade ne m'enchantait pas, j'avais besoin de renouveau. Et je ne ressentais que du soulagement à partir au plus vite de Los Angeles et des souvenirs que je ne parvenais pas à oublier. Tout dans cette ville me rappelait l'accident. Quant à mon ancien lycée, il était hors de question pour moi d'y remettre les pieds. J'avais imaginé dans ma tête des dizaines de fois les réactions qu'auraient en me voyant mes anciens amis et camarades de classe, les filles de l'équipe de cheerleaders, mais rien qu'imaginer la scène n'engendrait chez moi que du découragement. En deux mois, j'avais reçu un certain nombre d'appels, et j'avais même répondu à certains, mais je sentais le malaise, la recherche de la vérité chez mes interlocuteurs. Le scandale avait été traumatisant pour les étudiants de mon ancien lycée huppé, ou les seuls drames connus étaient les divorces, l'anorexie, la célébrité et les parents absents.

J'avais souris à ma mère, dont je lisais la tristesse dans son regard. Mais elle ne comprenait pas vraiment. Pour elle, ce qui s'était passé était horrible, mais pas insurmontable. Elle ne savait pas à quel ma rémission physique cachait mon désarroi mental. A quel point je ne dormais pas la nuit, me réveillant au moindre bruit. A quel point je devais fuir cet endroit.

J'allais donc à Forks, chez ma grand-mère Ada, la mère de ma mère. J'avais passé quelques étés dans cette bourgade proche de Port Angeles, et j'adorais ma grand-mère. Elle avait un tempérament calme et posé, elle menait une vie simple, en totale opposition avec ma mère. J'aimais ma mère bien entendu, mais celle-ci était très égoïste, et je savais qu'elle regretterait toujours de m'avoir eu si jeune. J'étais l'obstacle qui l'avait empêché de faire une carrière de mannequin à l'international. Elle ne me le faisait pas payer, mais je lui avais prit trop tôt une partie de sa jeunesse, et la vie frivole qu'elle menait semblait être un moyen d'oublier qu'elle approchait des 40 ans. Ma mère avait peur de la vieillesse et fuyait les années qui passent à coup de bouteilles de champagne, de fêtes, et de petits amis fortunés et bien plus jeunes qu'elle.

En fait, je crois que j'ai hérité de la beauté de ma mère et du caractère de ma grand-mère. Quant à mon père, c'est un total inconnu pour moi. Je tiens de lui mes yeux et mon sourire, selon ma mère. Et mon prénom, Rosalie. C'est lui qui l'avait choisi avant de partir pour des terres lointaines.

En hommage aux roses, ses fleurs favorites.

Le taxi me déposa devant la maison de ma grand-mère. Je remerciais rapidement le chauffeur, qui me reluqua de la tête aux pieds. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir du pas de la porte, et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Armée de ma simple valise, d'un sac à dos et de l'étui de mon violon, j'entrais. Tout était identique à mes souvenirs : un petit salon, la cuisine recouverte de bois. Ada m'aida à monter la valise dans les étages, vers la petite chambre qui m'était attitrée. Un lit double trônait en son centre, un bureau, une armoire, et un épais rideau blanc cassé ornait la fenêtre, criante de simplicité. Bizarrement, je mis sentie toute de suite à l'aise. Ma grand-mère, toujours discrète, me laissa m'y installer tranquillement. Je défis mes valises, ornant d'un simple cadre représentant ma mère le guéridon de mon lit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je descendis voir Ada, qui s'affairait tranquillement en cuisine. Ma grand-mère était un ange. Elle avait dû être très belle dans sa jeunesse, de la beauté spéciale si caractéristique des Hale. Elle portait toujours ses longs cheveux gris en un simple chignon, qui encadrait son visage aux traits fins. L'âge lui allait bien, les pates d'oies entourant ses yeux lui donnant un air malicieux.

- Tu as faim, Rosie ? me demanda t-elle, m'extirpant de mes pensées.

J'hochais la tête. Ada avait tout de suite accepté que je vienne passer une nouvelle année de terminale auprès d'elle, mais je ne savais pas trop si cela la dérangeait. Elle était venue me voir après l'incident, à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait rien dit, mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux sa douleur et son effroi. Elle me laissait dans mon silence, contrairement à ma mère qui avait voulu en parler, à de multiples reprises. D'ailleurs, l'une des seule condition que ma mère avait posé quant à mon installation à Forks, c'était que je vois un psychiatre au minimum une fois par semaine. J'avais accepté sans hésiter. Si l'idée de me confier à un parfait inconnu ne me plaisait guère, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Ada installa devant moi une assiette débordante de lasagnes, mon plat préféré. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant pour la remercier de sa petite attention.

- Alors, tu es prête pour le lycée? me demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- Vu que je connais le programme, cela ne devrait pas être très difficile...

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. « Tu as toujours été très bonne élève. Si tu t'ennuie, je suis sûre que je pourrais m'arranger avec tes professeurs pour qu'ils te donnent de quoi approfondir. »

- Pourquoi pas ... Et toi, tu vas à l'hôpital demain ?

- Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, j'ai discuté avec les docteurs pour te trouver un psychiatre.

Ada était infermière depuis plus de 35 ans. Elle adorait son métier, les relations avec les patients. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de voir la douleur et la mort. Elle trouvait toujours les bons mots pour réconforter.

Je terminais mon repas en silence, fis la vaisselle, pris dans mes bras Ada pour la remercier silencieusement – elle s'avait que je n'étais plus très encline à toucher quelqu'un ou à être touchée – et montais dans ma chambre. Le sommeil fut difficile à trouver, bien que je ne ressenti pas de réel stress, mais plutôt du soulagement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais de bonne heure. Je pris une longue douche, ramassant mes cheveux en un très simple chignon. J'enfilais un jean, des baskets et un épais pull trop large pour moi. Cela me prit une dizaine de minutes, ce qui me fit sourire. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais passé au moins une bonne demi-heure à me pomponner, alors qu'aujourd'hui je fuyais maquillage, jolis vêtements et miroirs. Quand je descendis, je m'aperçue qu'Ada était déjà partie. Un mot m'attendait à côté de tartines déjà beurrées.

_ Ma chérie,_

_Je sais que ta journée va bien se dérouler. Forks est une petite ville, mais très étendue. Ainsi, j'ai voulu t'offrir un cadeau de bienvenue. Il t'attend dans le jardin de devant._

_Je t'aime, et n'hésites pas à m'appeler à l'hôpital si tu en éprouves le moindre besoin._

_Ada_

Le mot me toucha. C'était un moyen pour ma grand-mère de me témoigner mon soutien. Je notais rapidement le numéro qu'elle m'avait laissé sur un papier, termina mon petit déjeuner, puis, curieuse, sortie de la maison.

M'attendait dehors une vieille voiture américaine des années 1970. Elle était d'occasion, mais semblait en parfait état. J'en tombais directement sous le charme. Ada avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je me ferais un plaisir de retaper son vieux moteur.

Je la pris directement en main, la clé étant sur le contact. Le moteur vrombi d'un son capricieux que j'adora.

Je trouvais rapidement le chemin du lycée de Forks, me garant sur le parking sans difficulté. La voiture était un peu tape à l'œil pour tout dire, et malgré sa couleur noire, je sentais déjà le regard des autres élèves se poser sur moi. Il pleuvotait. J'éteignis le moteur et m'avança d'un pas incertain vers l'accueil, ou une femme d'âge mure me dévisagea un long moment alors qu'elle m'indiquait les salles de cours, me donnait mon emploi du temps et m'expliquait diverses choses du règlement que j'écoutais d'une oreille discrète.

Je me dirigeais alors sans difficulté – j'aimais croire que j'avais un bon sens de l'orientation – vers le gymnase. J'aimais bien le sport. Enfin, surtout avant l'accident. Lorsque je me présentais au professeur, celui-ci me reluqua du regard. J'attendis avec lui que l'ensemble des élèves arrive. Je m'aperçu très vite que j'étais le centre de l'attention. Lorsque la quarantaine d'adolescents pris place dans le gymnase en tenue de sport, le professeur, un certain monsieur Smith, me demanda de me présenter.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avançais d'un pas sous l'ensemble des regards de mes camarades.

- Je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. Je viens de Los Angeles. J'ai 18 ans, et je rentre en terminale.

Certains m'adressèrent des saluts de la main. Surtout les garçons. Le professeur ne rajouta rien et m'expliqua que la classe s'exerçait au volley Ball en ce moment. Un de mes sports préférés. Cependant, je ne me sentais pas de me mettre en tenue de sport. Je lui fus d'ailleurs reconnaissante lorsque le professeur me proposa de simplement regarder le cours, histoire de me mettre dans le bain.

La matinée se déroula à l'identique. J'étais au centre de toutes les attentions. Plusieurs garçons, dont je confondais les noms, m'accompagnèrent à mes différents cours tout en tentant de commencer une discussion mais je n'étais pas très réceptive. A chaque cours, le simulacre recommençait : je me présentais, sous les yeux convoiteurs de certains garçons et le regard noir des filles. Je m'en fichais. Elles étaient tranquilles, si elles savaient... Voler le petit copain d'une d'entre elle me semblait être le dernier de mes soucis.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je pris la direction de la cantine accompagnée de plusieurs garçons et filles : Un grand blond qui était plutôt mignon mais sans intérêt, Mike, ainsi qu'un certain Tyler, tous deux accompagnés par deux filles, Jessica et Angela, dont il était évident qu'elles étaient là pour me surveiller plus que par sympathie. Jessica surtout, qui me jetait des regards mauvais à intervalles réguliers.

Alors que nous discutions de tout et de rien, c'est là que soudainement, alors que je parcourrai d'un regard curieux l'ensemble des élèves en train de déjeuner, que mes yeux se posèrent sur eux. Ils étaient cinq, la peau blanche. Deux filles et trois garçons. L'une était petite et menue, les cheveux noirs de jais. Elle discutait à voix basse avec une autre fille aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. De l'autre côté de la table se tenaient trois garçons, un rouquin aux cheveux cuivrés, un grand blond dont la peau était à la limite du transparent et un grand brun, très costaux, aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. Tous avaient un air de ressemblance tout en étant très différents. Ils étaient très beaux, mais d'une beauté qui fait plus peur qu'elle n'attire. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très... normaux. Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, le rouquin leva soudainement ses yeux vers moi, me transperçant du regard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Edward

« ..._Presque inhumains. » _La pensée attire directement mon attention. Elle vient de la nouvelle. Je me retourne vers elle et rencontre son regard. Celle-ci semble méfiante, mais sans réelle peur. Je songe ses pensées, à la recherche de détails. A t-elle comprit notre nature ? Cependant, j'en ressors frustré, la fille ayant un esprit vagabondant. Tout bas, j'informe ma famille de sa réaction. Elle n'a encore posé aucune question sur nous mais semble ne pas spécialement être attirée par notre beauté ou être fascinée... Non, elle a comprit intuitivement que nous étions différents. L'ensemble des membres de ma famille observe alors prudemment la nouvelle. La surprise écarquille les yeux d'Alice et de Jasper. « _ Elle est vraiment jolie pour une humaine. Très jolie. Pourquoi ne se met-elle pas plus en valeur ? » _ pense Alice avec sympathie. Jasper, lui tente de ne pas se déconcentrer par son sang. Ma douce Bella l'observe avec un sourire, mais comme d'habitude, je t'entends rien. Emmet lui, est particulièrement sous le charme. Ses pensées n'expriment rien d'autre que l'image de la fille, il l'imagine les cheveux détachés. Interceptant mon regard étrange, il m'adresse un petit sourire contrit. « Représente t-elle un danger ? » demande t-il doucement, énonçant tout haut ce que mes frères et sœurs et ma bien aimée pensent. « Je ne crois pas. Elle ne pense plus à nous » je réponds à voix basse, me focalisant alors sur les pensées alentour. Toutes sont centrées sur la nouvelle, et expriment du désir, chez les garçons, et de la jalousie, chez les filles. Je soupire. Tellement typique.

« Dis donc, les Cullen te regardent » siffle Jessica à la nouvelle avec une pointe d'envie perceptible dans la voix.

« Les Cullen ? » demande la fille doucement. Jessica fait un geste qui se veut discret en notre direction, alors que nous écoutons tous discrètement leur conversation.

« C'est une famille bizarre. Ils sont canons hein ? » reprend Jessica. « Le beau garçon blond, c'est Jasper. Il est avec Alice, la petite brune. C'est le demi-frère de Bella, celle aux cheveux bouclés... elle est avec Edward, le rouquin canon. Le seul célibataire c'est le grand brun sublime aux cheveux noirs, Emmet ». La nouvelle hoche la tête, reportant son regard sur nous. Elle ne rajoute rien, ce qui pousse Jessica à reprendre. « Ils ont été adopté par le docteur Carlisle Cullen et sa femme, Esmée. Mais ils sont quand même... en couple ». la nouvelle, qui s'appelle Rosalie selon les pensées focalisées sur elle, hoche la tête, ne semblant pas extrêmement choquée par la révélation, ce qui nous fait sourire. Jessica rage intérieurement, agacée par le manque de réaction de la nouvelle, se demandant si à Los Angeles, ce genre de mœurs est monnaie courante.

« En fait, pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks, Rosalie ? » demande Mike avec curiosité, essayent de centrer l'attention de la nouvelle sur lui. Je reçois soudain un flot de pensées en provenance de la nouvelle, et ce que j'y vois me glace le sang. Je pousse un sifflement de rage, qui m'attire des réactions surprises de mes frères et sœurs et le regard inquiet de Bella. Les autres ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué, alors que Rosalie répond d'un ton qui se veut tranquille. « Et bien, ma mère voyage beaucoup pour son travail, alors il était plus simple que je vienne ici. » J'admire le courage de cette fille d'énoncer calmement cette demi vérité. Face au regard interrogateur des membres de ma famille, qui n'ont pas raté une seule phrase de l'échange, je me penche alors vers eux. « Elle a été agressée. Sexuellement. C'est pour ça qu'elle est là... Elle a fui Los Angeles. » Bella et Alice se jettent un regard outré alors qu'Emmet sert des dents si fort qu'elles grincent. Il semble envisager de retrouver le coupable, la pensée de la beauté humaine de Rosalie semblant le faire culpabiliser. Les pensées de Rosalie se focalisent alors sur nous. « Ma grand-mère connaît le docteur Cullen, elle travaille avec lui à l'hôpital. Elle le décrit comme un homme plein de bonté. Et son épouse est psychiatre bénévole là bas... » Rosalie s'interroge quelques instants en silence sur la probabilité d'avoir ma mère adoptive comme psychiatre.

« Oui... Peut-être. Enfin, ça reste une famille recomposée. » grince Jessica, en colère que la nouvelle ne soit pas choquée. Les pensées de celle-ci, imaginant une Jessica pet sec avec un balai dans les fesses, me fait doucement rire. Mes frères et sœurs me regardent à nouveau, se demandant ce qui me fait rire. Je leur fais alors un signe de tête, nous en discuterons plus tard.

Deux heures plus tard, je suis plus détendu. La nouvelle ne semble pas avoir eu de nouveaux soupçons à notre sujet. Nous la retrouvons d'ailleurs en classe de biologie, Emmet, Alice et moi. Alors que je partage ma paillasse avec ma sœur, Emmet est seul, juste devant nous. Rosalie arrive quelques minutes après, et les pensées alentours se focalisent à nouveau sur elle. Mike Newton est particulièrement agaçant. Il bave littéralement devant la jeune femme, et ses pensées osées m'agace sachant ce qu'elle a vécu, même si ce n'est que brièvement au cours de quelques pensées. C'est vrai que la fille dégage un certain magnétisme, qui serait relativement proche du notre. Elle suscite une attractivité chez les personnes de sexe mal, qui est si perceptible que l'ensemble des filles du lycée semble déjà la détester. C'est pathétique, et cela entraine une certaine empathie envers la fille. Bella doit être encore choquée par ces révélations. Ma douce n'a jamais su se protéger de la douleur des autres. Rosalie s'approche du professeur, Monsieur Janson, qui lui aussi se fait quelques remarques salaces intérieurement. Je souffle. Les pensées des humains alentours sont bien plus agaçantes que d'habitude depuis l'arrivée de cette fille. Elle se présente d'un ton sec, avant de se faire attribuer la place libre à côté d'Emmet. Mon frère semble curieux, et tente de lui faire un sourire sympathique alors qu'elle s'assoit à ses côtés. Il tente de s'empêcher de penser à son odeur, qu'il trouve particulièrement attirant. Je me tourne vers Alice, et celle-ci observe rapidement le futur proche. Elle me sourit d'un regard, avant de poser à vitesse vampirique sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmet pour le rassurer. Celui-ci retient sa respiration, et je sens dans ses pensées que l'odeur est beaucoup plus supportable. C'est vrai que le sang de l'humaine sent bon, un mélange de vanille et de lys. « Je m'appelle Emmet. Tu es Rosalie c'est ça ? » lui demande gentiment mon frère dans un sourire franc. Rosalie l'observe, méfiante. « Oui. On m'appelle Rose. Enchantée. » Elle note sa beauté dans ses pensées, mais ne s'y attarde pas trop, alors que tous les autres mortels resteraient scotchés devant le physique de mon frère. « Tu t'y connais un peu en biologie ? » Les pensées de la nouvelle dévoilent qu'elle a déjà fait son année de terminale, mais qu'elle n'a pas pu passer les examens finaux suite à son agression. Elle répond simplement, dans un vague sourire à mon frère, « Disons que je connais le programme. » Celui-ci hoche la tête, et je sens qu'il développe un certain intérêt pour la nouvelle, ou du moins, une envie de... la protéger. De la protéger ? Mon frère immortel qui pourrait venir à bout d'un char ressent l'envie de protéger l'humaine. Je souris intérieurement, malgré mon inquiétude.

L'heure de biologie passe rapidement, Rosalie étant très à l'aise sur l'exercice à réaliser. Elle ne cherche cependant pas à engager la conversation. Elle est intriguée, tout au plus, mais la méfiance semble l'emporter. Cependant ce n'est pas une méfiance envers l'étrangeté de mon frère mais... envers le fait que c'est un garçon.

Nous revenons en groupe à la maison, ou Esmée nous attend.

« Quoi de neuf, mes enfants ? » nous demande t-elle, comme à son habitude. « La nouvelle, Rosalie, à l'air si triste... » Explique Bella. « Et elle a perçu tout de suite que nous étions différents. »

« C'est à dire ? » s'inquiète mon père. Tous se tournent vers moi. « Elle a senti notre différence, mais elle n'a pas l'air effrayée. Ou d'avoir l'envie d'en savoir plus. » Tous acquiescent. « Pourquoi est-elle triste ? » demande Esmée. Emmet grince à nouveau les dents alors que Jasper tente de nous apaiser. « Elle a été agressée. Violée. Par... des garçons de son ancien lycée, je crois. » Je murmure, alors qu'un silence pesant tombe sur ma famille.

Carlisle semble profondément triste. « Je connais sa grand mère, c'est une femme charmante et d'une rare intelligence. Très intègre. Je comprends pourquoi elle n'avait l'air qu'à moitié heureuse de l'arrivée de sa petite fille... ». Petit à petit, nous nous séparons, et je rejoins Bella pour aller chasser. Nous revenons à l'aube, ma douce et moi, la maison étant calme. Je perçois Jasper qui lit dans le bureau de Carlisle, Esmée et Carlisle qui écoute un opéra dans le salon, Emmet qui boxe dans le garage, l'esprit confus. Alice s'avance vers nous avec discrétion. Alice s'approche de nous silencieusement. « _Edward... J'ai vu quelque chose. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé aux autres. » _me dit-elle mentalement. Je me focalise alors sur ces pensées et entrevois sa vision. _Rosalie baigne dans un bain de sang, et Emmet, fou de douleur, sanglote de pleurs sans larme au dessus de son corps sans vie. Il a du sang sur le visage et sur ses vêtements. _ Je tressaillis. Bella, toujours aussi perspicace, nous interroge du regard. En quelques mots, Alice lui résume la situation. « Devons-nous alerter les autres ? » Alice hésite. « Le futur de ma vision est incertain pour l'instant. C'est très flou, je ne pense pas que ce soit un futur proche... » J'opine, mais rajoute. « Je pense que nous devons quoi qu'il en soit en parler aux autres. Et surtout à Emmet, pour qu'il soit méfiant. » Après avoir réuni toute la famille, Alice partage sa vision. La peau de mon frère blanchit en entendant ses mots. Carlisle pose doucement son bras sur son épaule. « Doit-on déménager ? » demande Jasper avec douceur. Emmet semble confus, mais je perçois qu'il s'interroge sur sa capacité à ne pas s'en prendre à l'humaine. Carlisle réfléchit, avant d'intervenir d'un ton tranquille. « Je ne pense pas que la question d'un déménagement se pose pour l'instant. Alice a eu une vision, donc nous pouvons prendre nos précautions. Alice, je souhaiterai que tu surveilles l'avenir proche de cette fille. Mon fils, dit-il en se tournant vers Emmet, nous allons tous t'aider et t'accompagner. Tout se passera bien. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Emmet

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle au lycée de Forks. Une semaine que j'étais en Alaska chez les Dénali. Je les aimais bien, et c'étaient en quelque sort les cousins germains des Cullens – sans les liens du sang – mais les avances de Tania me fatiguaient. Malgré son physique avantageux, elle ne me correspondait pas, elle resterait... une bonne amie. Après avoir pris l'air et m'être éloigné de la fille, de son odeur et de la vision apocalyptique d'Alice, je me sentais bien mieux. C'est pourquoi j'avais décidé au milieu de la nuit de rentrer sur Forks.

Je gare mon Audi TT, une sportive, sur le parking qui longe le lycée. Alice a du prévenir les autres de mon retour. Ils vont être sur leur garde, heureusement que je n'ai pas la capacité d'Edward d'entendre les pensées.

« - C'est une superbe voiture, que tu as là... Une Audi TT de cette année !» Je me retourne, surpris, et tombe directement sur la nouvelle, Rosalie. Dire que je ne l'ai pas entendue ou sentie... Les mots d'Alice concernant sa vision me reviennent en tête, mais je les chassent rapidement et adresse un petit sourire à l'humaine, qui semble bien plus éblouie par la voiture que par... moi. « Et bien, tu t'y connais en voiture ! » je murmure, à la fois admiratif et etonné. Celle-ci hausse les épaules, comme si je disais une stupidité. « J'aime beaucoup les voitures. Et la vitesse. Et la mécanique. » Elle pose les yeux sur moi et nos regards se croisent. « Bon retour à Forks, en tout cas ». Elle sourit, mais semble avoir perdue la spontanéité avec laquelle elle s'était exclamée à propos de ma voiture. Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se retourne et part d'un pas vif vers le bâtiment principal. J'aperçois alors mes frères et sœurs qui attendaient un peu plus loin de me sauter dessus, et qui n'ont rien perdu de notre échange. Alice court et plonge dans mes bras, alors que Bella dépose un baiser sur mon front. Mes sœurs sont décidément bien démonstratives aujourd'hui.

« Content que tu sois de retour parmi nous » me dit Jasper. « On trouvait un peu le temps long sans toi... ». Je souris, mais jette un regard inquiet à Alice. « Tout va très bien ce passé Emmy, je l'ai vu ! » me rassure t-elle. « Et en plus, tu es gavé comme une oie. » Edward ricane, sous le regard réprobateur de Bella.

La matinée passe lentement, alors que tente de répondre aux questions de ma fratrie sur ce que deviennent les Denali. Edward a un sourire compatissant lorsque je repense aux multiples avances de Tania, il est passé par là lui aussi, avant de rencontrer Bella. Nous nous installons pour « déjeuner » à la cafet, et je cherche directement Rosalie des yeux. Celle-ci est en compagnie de Newton, du gringalet Erick et d'autres filles qui m'ont invité plusieurs fois à sortir mais dont je ne parviens jamais à me rappeler les noms. Elle semble plutôt détendue, malgré la persistance de regards masculins sur elle. Elle est vraiment très belle, il faut dire. Le genre de beauté sur laquelle tout homme se retourne dans la rue. Une beauté naturelle, avec des cheveux d'un blond ensoleillé et légèrement ondulés, pas le blond fade et glacé de Tania... Je surprends le froncement de sourcils d'Edward et émet un léger grognement dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être agaçant, à écouter – et à juger ! – nos moindres pensées... Mais plus que du désir, ce qu'éveille en moi l'humaine, c'est... je n'arrive pas à le définir. De l'inquiétude ? de la tendresse ? de l'intérêt ? Edward me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, que je ressens à peine, alors que Jasper pouffe. « Arrêtes de la mater Emmy, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'empêcher d'en faire ton casse croute » dit-il avec malice, et je ris avec lui. J'adore Jasper, car il arrive a faire passer des messages sans drame, et souvent avec humour. Edward devrait s'en inspirer... Celui-ci grommelle en entendant ma réflexion et je ris. Bien fait, gros indiscret !

Après le déjeuner, je me rends avec Bella en sport. En soi, j'adore le sport. J'en faisais d'ailleurs beaucoup lorsque j'étais humain, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Bella. Mais ça reste assez dangereux pour nous, enfin, pour les mortels qui nous entourent. J'ai mis des années à contrôler totalement ma force pour ne pas décapiter un lycéen d'un coup de ballon. Toujours du Volley – Ball, Bella n'a pas l'air enchantée, et je passe alors mon tour sans que le prof ne nous dise rien, à force, il est habitué. Rosalie apparaît soudain, elle porte un short assez court qui dévoile des jambes interminables et légèrement bronzées (il a du faire beau ce week-end) et un t-shirt ample. Une fois encore, je la trouve splendide, ce qui me cause un certain malaise. Bella me pose la main sur l'épaule, et nous nous asseyons sur le banc de touche. La nouvelle est très agile, et elle à l'air d'apprécier le Volley-Ball. Je ne peux m'empêcher de noter les regards envieux des lycéennes face à sa grâce. Elle ferait sans doute – si elle avait notre force – une très bonne joueuse de baseball. Soudain, Bella se raidit, et regarde dans sa direction. Ce que j'aperçois me glace. Alors que Rosalie est en train de s'élancer pour servir, notre vision vampirique nous permet de voir le début d'une cicatrice en haut et à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Bella soupire et nos regards se croisent, nous savons alors tous deux ce qu'elle signifie. Une fois encore, j'éprouve l'envie impétueuse de me rendre à Los Angeles pour tuer de mes propres mains ceux qui lui ont fait ça. Bella me calme doucement, et le reste de l'heure passe rapidement, Rosalie ne semblant absolument pas intéressée par notre présence.

Après une rapide douche – inutile dans mon cas – je me rends en biologie. Edward et Alice m'attendent devant la porte, et nous nous installons à nos paillasses. Quelques minutes après, Rosalie arrive. Elle me fait un bref sourire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ses longs cheveux blonds qui tombent en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Je souris, mais reste à distance. Elle porte toujours des vêtements simples, un jean slim bleu et un t-shirt ample. Aucun maquillage, mais ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait besoin. Alors que nous travaillons en silence, je ne sais que faire. Dois-je garder totalement mes distances avec elle ? Ce qu'a vu Alice a divisé ma fratrie. Si Jasper et Bella pensent que je dois me tenir à distance de l'humaine, Alice et Edward m'ont encouragé à être cordial et faire connaissance. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être que connaître Rosalie m'empecherait d'avantage de... de vouloir m'abreuver de son sang. Pourtant, son odeur me paraît totalement supportable aujourd'hui, mais il est vrai que je me suis nourris plus que nécessaire. Je me penche alors vers Rosalie, et tente d'engager la conversation.

« Alors, tu te fais à Forks ? » Celle-ci hausse les épaules, une moue caractéristique aux lèvres. « Le soleil me manque. Les gens sont... blafards par ici. » Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle me classe dans cette catégorie. J'éclate de rire. « C'est vrai que Forks est le lieu le plus pluvieux de tout les Etats-Unis... Peut-être du monde, en fait. » Elle a un bref sourire. « Et tu t'es fait des amis ? » je trouve ma question ridicule au moment même ou elle franchit mes lèvres. « Et bien, oui, il y a des gens sympas ici » élude t-elle. « Toi et tes frères et sœurs, vous n'êtes pas très... intégrés non plus » dit-elle, sans mauvaise pensée semble t-il. Alice lâche un petit rire qui lui est caractéristique et se penche de sa paillasse vers Rosalie. « Les gens de Forks sont gentils mais un peu conservateurs ! » dit-elle à l'humaine avec un grand sourire, que celle-ci lui rend. Elles ont l'air faites pour s'entendre.

« Je suis Alice » reprend ma sœur en tendant sa main à Rosalie, qui la serre. Elle semble un instant surprise par la température de sa main mais se reprend très vite. « Je sais. Et toi, tu es Edward. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers mon frère qui se contente de lui faire un petit sourire. « Les choses se savent vite au lycée de Forks ». Alice opine. Bizarrement, je me sens un peu frustré de la voir bavarder avec ma sœur, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'esprit acéré d'Edward. Les filles discutent à voix basse, alors que nous terminons tranquillement nos expériences sur les enzymes. Rosalie semble sincèrement apprécier Alice, qui le lui rend bien. La situation est assez absurde mais semble cependant naturelle. L'heure passe à toute vitesse, et nous quittons la classe de biologie ensemble, sous le regard curieux des élèves de la classe. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir le don d'Edward pour savoir que Rosalie doit être encore plus détestée par l'ensemble des filles du lycée, maintenant qu'elle a intéressé les Cullen. Celle-ci semble d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte mais n'y accorde aucune importance.

Alors que nous arrivons au parking, nous disons au revoir à Rosalie, qui s'avance vers sa vieille américaine. Et là, tout se passe en quelques secondes si bien que je n'ai pas réellement le temps de réfléchir. Dans un crissement de pneus qui dérapent, un gars, que je reconnais comme étant Tyler, semble avoir perdu le contrôle de son van qui s'avance à toute vitesse vers Rosalie. Je vois la moue d'horreur qui se dessine sur ses traits. Aucune trace de peur, comme si elle acceptait la fatalité. Cette fille n'a donc plus aucune envie de vivre ? J'en ressens une douleur soudaine et bondit, à toute vitesse, invisible aux yeux humains, et me place entre la mortelle et sa mort. J'arrête la voiture d'une seule main, protégeant Rosalie de tout mon corps. Sa tête cogne doucement le sol et elle semble étourdie quelques instants.

« Rosalie ? ça va ? » je sens l'inquiétude dans ma propre voix. Elle hoche la tête mais ses yeux bleus semblent encore un peu ailleurs. Elle reprend doucement ses esprits. « Comment... comment as-tu fait ça ? » « Fait quoi ? » lui dis-je avec la plus grande innocence possible alors que je prends conscience de ce que je viens de faire. « Arrêter la voiture... Comment as-tu pu ? Tu étais loin... » « J'étais juste à côté de toi Rosalie, je t'ai juste projeté sur le côté avant que le van n'arrive... » Moi même, je sens que ma voix trésaille. Malgré mon statut de vampire, je reste un très mauvais menteur... Elle me regarde intensément avant d'hocher doucement la tête et de refermer les yeux. « Merci. » me dit-elle, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Notre échange a duré quelques secondes, et je me relève doucement alors que tous sont déjà près de nous. Je croise brièvement le regard de mes frères et sœurs, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblent réellement en colère. J'entends une ambulance arriver, et tout le monde se précipite pour ausculter Rosalie qui reprend doucement conscience. J'accepte, sans broncher, de monter dans le véhicule, sachant que mon père « m'auscultera » pour ne pas trahir notre nature.

Rosalie est alitée depuis deux heures, et je l'entends râler d'ici, ce qui me fait bien rire. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aimer les hôpitaux... Mon père est venu la voir, avec de bonnes nouvelles, aucune commotion cérébrale et elle s'en sortira avec quelques hématomes. Sa grand mère semble encore très inquiète malgré le diagnostic positif de Carlisle. Mon père adoptif ne m'a rien dit, se contentant de me tapoter doucement l'épaule. Esmée, qui est elle aussi de service à l'hôpital, m'a longuement serré dans ses bras. Cependant, je sais que je n'échapperai pas aux questions de ma famille ce soir. La grand-mère de Rosalie apparaît dans le couloir et s'avance vers moi. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa petite fille. « Merci beaucoup, jeune homme. Vous avez sauvé la vie de ma Rosie» Je souris intérieurement à cette appellation. « J'étais au bon endroit au bon moment, Madame. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. » Elle me regard d'un air appréciateur et sourit. « Merci mille fois. Vraiment. » Carlisle apparaît derrière elle. « Ada ? Votre petite fille peut sortir, je viens de signer le formulaire. Vous devriez prendre un jour ou deux pour vous remettre de vos émotions. » Il semble particulièrement apprécier la vieille femme. « Merci Docteur. Je crois que Rosie s'entretient avec votre épouse, je vais attendre qu'elles aient fini. » Pourquoi ma mère parlerait-elle avec l'humaine ? Celle-ci a besoin d'un suivi psychiatrique à cause de l'accident ? Ada repart dans le couloir et j'interroge Carlisle à voix basse. « Ada a demandé a Esmée de suivre Rosalie, c'est l'une des conditions que sa mère a posé pour qu'elle emménage à Forks. » J'opine, me sentant soudain stupide. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, biensûr qu'elle doit avoir besoin de voir un docteur... « Comment tu vas Emmet ? » « Très bien. Je... Je devais la sauver tu sais. En plus, il y aurait eu son sang partout... » « Tu as bien fait mon fils. Et ne crains rien, je l'ai questionné mais elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué quelque chose n'anormal. Je repense à ses premiers propos et ma gorge se serre. « J'espère que je ne nous ai pas mis en danger. Ces derniers temps... Enfin, depuis son arrivée, les choses ne tournent plus très rond chez moi. » Mon père sourit en m'adressant un regard bizarre. « Tu sais, parfois, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que ça change. » C'est à ce moment là qu'une infirmière arrive. Rosalie demande à me voir.


End file.
